Messenger Deception Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Feb 2018
18:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because he's black? 18:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will not stand for this. 18:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because I'm lagging 18:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 12:26 South Ferry Messie O'Hevy, CHAT 12:26 South Ferry How can my machines be of help to you? 18:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh???????? 18:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Multiban.js idk why this is not working 18:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it's a highly unfinished script that cannot do anything in the state it's in. 18:35:25 CHAT South Ferry: Messie O'Hevy, you're just an innocent lil orange kitty. 18:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i'ma speak to Mario later about it 18:35:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Welcome Loud 18:35:27 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 18:35:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !log 18:35:53 CBOT SlendyBot: !log 18:36:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !on 18:36:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !enable 18:36:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +on 18:36:37 CBOT SlendyBot: Booting up! 18:36:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thought so 18:36:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 18:36:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 18:36:50 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 18:46:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: should TDL have a IRC chat? 18:47:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No need. CHAT Too many scripts can make the chat lag! CHAT We already have a ton of scripts added to chat! 18:48:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not really 18:49:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, really. CHAT We have a lot of scripts added to chat. 18:49:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, we can try it! 19:15:57 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 19:27:19 JOIN South Ferry has joined the chat. 19:38:11 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined the chat. 19:39:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my chat is pretty 19:39:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: o.O 19:39:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Lol 19:39:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: true 19:39:56 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat. 19:40:09 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: hello 19:40:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 19:41:01 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat. 19:41:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 19:41:18 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: bob we must get you back 19:41:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did you set a swear restriction? 19:42:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can't even say "w tf" with no spaces. 19:42:01 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 19:42:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat. 19:42:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The hell is this! 19:42:58 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: TEST 19:43:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +disable 19:43:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Swear checking disabled. 19:43:08 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: a fandom chat] 19:43:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, why did you set " w tf" as a bad word! 19:43:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: (party) 19:43:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I diddnt! 19:43:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You did! 19:43:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Try saying it with no spaces! 19:44:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: uh idk how I did that 19:44:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is like ESB now! 19:44:48 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: wt f 19:44:49 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: oh good 19:44:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: check the codes to see where its at 19:44:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: F u c k? 19:45:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'll fix it 19:45:12 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: bob come back 19:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart, you must come back. 19:45:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 19:45:39 JOIN Madiyunu has joined the chat. 19:45:41 CHAT Madiyunu: Welcome. 19:45:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MADI! 19:45:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (content) 19:45:51 CHAT Madiyunu: Bob, I have repromoted you but dont disable chat again 19:45:56 CHAT Madiyunu: So come back 19:46:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madi. (angry) 19:46:14 CHAT Madiyunu: Korra. (peace) 19:46:19 CHAT Madiyunu: hoW DO YOU GET A BACKGROUND 19:46:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js @Mess 19:46:28 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: "Madi. :(" should be censored 19:46:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you legit copy and paste ESB's chat.js?! 19:47:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong, Loud. 19:47:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mouthbreather should be censored. 19:47:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no I took it from many wikis Lol 19:47:17 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: indeed it should 19:47:24 CHAT Madiyunu: he LEFT 19:47:33 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: he LEFT 19:47:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually, it looks like Mario copy and pasted directly from ESB's chat js. 19:47:44 CHAT Madiyunu: do i have to follow him everywhere 19:47:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Linking to trollpasta is banned on here, which means it was pasted directly from ESB! 19:48:43 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: madi, you must follow him everywhere or then it's the end of the world 19:49:01 CHAT Madiyunu: bob 19:49:04 CHAT Madiyunu: COME BACK 19:49:24 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: bob 19:49:29 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: COME BACK 19:53:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 19:54:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm working on the js so afk 19:54:49 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: god golf replied "?" on discor 19:54:52 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: d 19:55:11 CHAT Madiyunu: why 19:55:30 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: because i said "why" to "pie is overrated" 19:55:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He does that. 19:55:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? is like his catchphrase. 19:56:12 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: hello 19:56:14 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: ? 19:56:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 19:56:49 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: "bye" 19:56:52 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: ? 19:58:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "How are you?" CHAT ? 19:58:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like more than HALF of his edits on Madi's wiki is ? 19:58:30 CHAT Madiyunu: Golfpecks256 - Today at 11:21 AM CHAT ? CHAT DoctorLoud - Today at 11:55 AM CHAT ? CHAT madi - Today at 11:58 AM CHAT ? 19:58:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh??? 19:58:56 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: korra must reply 19:58:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where is that! 19:59:00 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: on his serve 19:59:00 CHAT Madiyunu: Nats server! 19:59:00 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: r 19:59:05 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: for some reason its popular 19:59:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nat's server is s hit. 20:00:05 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: why is there an s 20:00:24 CHAT Madiyunu: no cussing? 20:00:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because I must separate the s from the rest of it due to the censoring here. 20:00:31 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: o 20:00:34 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: lol 20:00:42 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: OOO 20:00:49 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: I KNOW YOU SEE ME STANDING 20:00:53 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: HERE 20:01:08 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: AND YOU WANNA SEE ME WORLD 20:01:19 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: IF YOU WANNA PLAY COME AND PLAY TODAY 20:02:20 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: madi does not like it :( 20:04:39 CHAT Madiyunu: like what 20:05:01 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: zoey101 20:05:17 CHAT Madiyunu: is 20:05:35 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: good 20:05:37 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: but 20:05:37 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: you 20:05:38 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: do not 20:05:40 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: like it 20:05:56 CHAT Madiyunu: i 20:05:57 CHAT Madiyunu: remember 20:05:57 CHAT Madiyunu: liking 20:05:57 CHAT Madiyunu: it 20:06:13 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: like it again 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: but 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: i 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: havet 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: havent 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: watched the series 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: in 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: a long 20:06:14 CHAT Madiyunu: time 20:06:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok I think I fixed it refresh chat 20:07:18 CHAT Madiyunu: huh 20:08:11 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: huh 20:08:14 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: what did you fix 20:10:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: F*ck F*ck Sh*it! 20:11:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 20:11:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This S*it is still broken! 20:11:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FFSC! 20:11:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 20:11:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BAD 20:12:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 20:12:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FFSC! 20:13:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now I shall go make my emotes more custom 20:13:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop that. 20:13:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NEVER say that again. 20:13:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 20:14:04 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 20:14:09 CHAT Madiyunu: someone must get bob back 20:14:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does Madi love Hart now! 20:14:33 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: STOP 20:14:46 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: never 20:14:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh?????????? 20:15:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Loud loves Bob 20:15:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh?????????????????????? 20:15:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, I see! 20:15:16 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: huh???????????????????????????????????????????? 20:15:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 20:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop that. 20:15:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're not an official huher. 20:15:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lolol 20:15:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: huh???????????????????????????????????????????????????? 20:15:58 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: huh 20:15:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I said stop that. 20:16:00 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: huh 20:16:02 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: huhuhu 20:16:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The official huhers are: 20:16:12 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: HUH 20:16:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WH. (a bad unnamed man) CHAT South Ferry. CHAT Hart New Bob. CHAT And myself. 20:16:37 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Huh 20:16:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss Bigfatonionslice. 20:17:45 CHAT Madiyunu: without him, we're nothing! 20:18:10 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: BOB 20:18:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong, Madi. 20:18:12 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: backwards 20:18:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NEVER say that again. 20:18:13 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: the sam 20:18:14 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: e 20:18:20 CHAT Madiyunu: You must get him, Korra. 20:18:21 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: NEVER say NEVER again 20:18:29 CHAT Madiyunu: We must sort this out with Bob and fix the issue! 20:18:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bigfatonionslice resigned as assistant on ESB due to Fu[[]]ckBomb1. 20:18:54 CHAT Madiyunu: :O 20:18:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is part of the planned take-over RedBomb1 has planned. 20:19:15 CHAT Madiyunu: We must destroy redbomb. 20:19:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And no one shall ask how I got around the swear filter. CHAT I have ways. 20:19:29 CHAT Madiyunu: F[[]]uck 20:19:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, Madi knows. 20:19:40 CHAT Madiyunu: :D 20:19:41 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Red's votes are annoying 20:19:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madi. (peace) 20:20:00 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: STOP 20:20:09 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: we are discussing a user 20:20:15 CHAT Madiyunu: Korra. (grin) 20:20:18 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: dis cussing 20:20:25 CHAT Madiyunu: Korra must get hart new bob 20:20:27 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: opposite of cussing???? 20:21:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh????????? 20:21:19 CHAT Madiyunu: WAIT A MINUTE> 20:21:27 CHAT Madiyunu: The Emoticons are the exact same ones as ESB! 20:21:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 20:21:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The ESB chat.js and emoticons were copied. 20:21:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: For some reason. 20:21:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: refresh 20:21:46 CHAT Madiyunu: WHY 20:21:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That is why we have a swear filter. 20:21:58 CHAT Madiyunu: Sh[[]]it F[[]]ck 20:22:05 CHAT Madiyunu: F[[]]uck 20:22:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: actually idk when that happened but I changed both and I'm adding my own emote 20:22:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: cats and Nekos and other things I like shall appear soon 20:23:05 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: um what you can't say the acronym 20:23:08 JOIN Sixkngdm has joined the chat. 20:23:17 CHAT Sixkngdm: hi cucky fuckies 20:23:24 CHAT Spongebobvstheloudhouse: hi 20:23:29 CHAT Madiyunu: Welcome, Sixkngdm 20:24:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madi and I rule this sh[[]]it now. (cool) 20:24:50 CHAT Madiyunu: (peace) 20:25:04 CHAT Sixkngdm: i do too 20:25:19 CHAT Madiyunu: The simpsons predicted breathing 20:25:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Try to cuss then! 20:25:51 CHAT Sixkngdm: fucc 20:26:00 CHAT Sixkngdm: and why cant i curse 20:26:09 CHAT Madiyunu: f[[]]uck 20:26:16 CHAT Sixkngdm: i should be allowed 20:26:20 CHAT Sixkngdm: this isnt fair 20:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fu[[]]ck. CHAT Only Madi and I can cuss because we know a way around the filter. 20:26:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm building an army of parrots 20:26:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Fu[[]]ck 20:26:49 CHAT Sixkngdm: Tell me how 20:26:52 CHAT Sixkngdm: geez 20:26:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MADI. 20:27:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All that by CRJ is on! 20:27:11 CHAT Sixkngdm: you guys are mean 20:27:20 CHAT Sixkngdm: (im kidding) 20:27:37 CHAT Madiyunu: WHERE @korra 20:27:51 CHAT Madiyunu: I"LL TELL YOU HOW SIx 20:27:53 CHAT Sixkngdm: oh 20:28:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On the TV station! CHAT I did, Madi! CHAT I told him in PM! 20:28:05 CHAT Sixkngdm: fu[[]]ck 20:28:07 CHAT Sixkngdm: i did it 20:28:22 CHAT Madiyunu: o 20:28:23 CHAT Madiyunu: Korra. ;( 20:28:26 CHAT Madiyunu: waiT BOB IS BACK 20:29:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madi LOVES Hart. 20:29:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me sobs. 20:29:25 CHAT Sixkngdm: oh my fu[[]]cking god 20:29:36 CHAT Madiyunu: Nope! 20:30:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: get more people to join! 20:31:14 CHAT Madiyunu: Stocking Anarchy 20:31:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. CHAT This is just a personal test wiki. CHAT I'm sorry, but ain't sh[[]]it gonna happen here. 20:32:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, why do I have rights and why do I see a "Give Chat Mod'' button when I'm just a chat mod? 20:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You must change this to Messenger of Heaven Wiki. 20:33:20 CHAT Madiyunu: what is the give chat mod button! 20:33:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like Aii changed AdorableDarling wiki to Aiihuan Wiki. 20:33:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's exactly how it sounds, Madi. 20:33:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's gives chat mod to a user. 20:33:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: demote yourself if you want Korra and Madi one sec 20:34:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fu[[]]ck you! 20:34:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You answered none of my questions! 20:34:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I like the IRC chat 20:35:21 CHAT Madiyunu: I think Bob is overreacting! 20:36:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really, tbh. 20:36:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 20:36:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 20:36:17 CHAT Madiyunu: whye 20:36:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: St[[]]fu, SlendyBi[[]]tch. 20:38:16 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat. 20:39:15 CHAT Madiyunu: i did 20:43:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: y'all have more emotes soon 20:44:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But CavaX sent a dubious message on Discord. 20:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a good bye note! 20:45:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 20:45:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He headed out. 20:52:25 CBOT SlendyBot: refresh 21:06:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: St[[]]fu, SlendyBi[[]]tch. 21:06:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Madi refresh 21:06:33 CHAT Madiyunu: i did 21:06:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: y'all have more emotes soon 21:06:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But CavaX sent a dubious message on Discord. 21:06:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a good bye note! 21:06:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 21:06:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He headed out. 21:06:34 CBOT SlendyBot: refresh 21:06:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 21:06:37 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 21:09:41 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat. 21:09:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Looks like you need to get that bot flagged. 21:10:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is flooding RC like crazy. 21:13:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I requested it days ago staff hasn't gotten to it yet 21:20:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hmm, I was going to do something but I forgot it. 21:22:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Lol I'm adding new emotes and removing alot 2016 04 23